Max Plus Fang
by Zikkie
Summary: Fang decides on a couple name. Warning: Dora bashing.


Max's POV

_"Dora the Explorer!"_

My eyes shot open.

No. It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

I bolted out of bed, ran out into the hallway, and sped to the living room. I skidded to a stop next to the sofa.

To my horror, my baby, my Angel, was watching Dora the Explorer.

I growled loudly, fisting the couch's fabric in my hand. I hated effin' Dora. She was annoying, fat, annoying, stupid, annoying, ugly, annoying. She needs help finding something that's _right behind her._

I swear, if I'd seen a mascot of her walking around the neighborhood, I'd tear her to pieces.

"Morning." Iggy walked in and fell on the couch, barely missing Angel. I watched him twitch when he heard the theme song.

"No!" He wailed. "No, no, no!" Iggy stuffed his face into a pillow.

Angel giggled and turned up the volume.

"No! It's Dora!" Gazzy wailed, clutching my waist for dear life.

"Max, make it stop!" Nudge said, hugging my waist also.

Ella walked in. She cursed loudly when she heard the theme song.

"Max! Make her change the channel!" Ella complained.

"I. Can't," I said through gritted teeth. I tried to think about something. Anything that would make the annoying voice go away.

Now, you're wondering, Why on earth do we hate dora(See? She's so stupid her name's not even capitalized. Ha!)?

Well, Ella, me, and the flock went to the mall. Ella had gotten this hamster, and she named it Joy. We put her in one of those hamster balls and followed her around the mall. Everything was fine; we didn't get yelled at. People actually followed us, too.

Joy was having a great time until we went into a costume shop. Some people were in costumes for advertisement. Joy had scrambled underneath a guy wearing a dora(Uncapitalized, again!) costume and he thought it was a rat. The guy panicked and fell, squashing our dear Joy.

When we managed to get the dora-costume-wearing-guy, Joy was a flattened thing in a flattened hamster ball.

Ella cried for weeks' end.

And I had happily kicked that guy's butt. With Fang and Nudge's help. Nudge loved Joy a lot, so she was furious. Fang...I don't know why he helped me be up dora. Maybe just because he liiiikes me. ;)

No, I'm kidding.

So that's why we were all yelling at Angel to turn the TV off.

_Please, Ange?_ I pleaded mentally.

_But, Max, it's a good show,_ Angel answered.

_Do you want to make Ella remember Joy? Do you want to make Ella sad?_ I went for the guilt trip.

_Oh...I'm sorry, Max._ Angel did sound sorry.

A few seconds later, she turned the TV off.

"Sorry, Ella," She said, looking down.

"It's okay," Ella said, pulling the smaller girl into a hug. "Maybe mom will let us have a new hamster."

"I hope so!" Angel chirped, brightening.

"This time, we could name him Bomb!" Iggy cheered.

"Grenade is better," Gazzy set, letting go of my waist.

"Khrystalya Faye Arinensyl!" Nudge yelled, letting go also.

"Wha'?" We all said at the same time. Then we burst out laughing, and they kept listing names.

I sighed and watched. They were so dang cute.

"Cute?" Fang murmured, his arms pulling me flush into his chest.

My face turned pink. "How'd you know?"

"You had that 'They-are-so-cute' look," He answered, kissing my cheek. I turned to face him and we started kissing.

"Ewwww!" I heard Nudge squeal. "Fang is sucking Max's face!"

"Ew!" Gazzy chimed in. "Don't they know we're here?!"

I know you're there, I thought distractedly. I'm just too busy making out with Fang.

"Ew!" Angel shouted. "Ma-ax!"

I pulled away, my lips making a 'mwah' as I did so. Fang was smiling.

"Maybe we should name one of them Max," Iggy laughed. "And another one Fang."

"And their baby could be Fax," Gazzy snickered. Fax? Where'd he come up with that one?

"It's your couple name," Angel said helpfully.

I glared at her.

"It was Iggy's idea!" She protested. I shifted my glance to Iggy. He pointed to Gazzy. The Gasman pointed to Nudge. Nudge pointed to Ella. Ella pointed to someone behind me.

"Fax? Really?" I turned to Fang.

Fang reddened. "We were bored, you were at the store with your mom, and they started annoying me with questions."

I rolled my eyes. "You weak piece of crap."

"Who you love," He added in a whisper, pulling me close again. Our lips met again.

"EW!" Gazzy squealed like a girl. "Fang! Max! That's so gross. There are kids here!"

Fang's hands came up my back and and I tangled my hands in his hair.

_Gazzy_, I thought. _I don't really care._


End file.
